Lost
by KonohaFox
Summary: A sequel to Wait- What! set during the last battles of Grand Celesta. When Earth Eleven discovers that Tsurugi Kyousuke was fake all along, Tenma's world collapses. Desperate to bring the real Tsurugi Kyousuke back to the team, Tenme eventually forgets her duties as captain. Rated T because of swearing, genderbend.
1. Prologue

_I'm back again! Well, I never left in the first place, but that doesn't matter right now. I wan't to appoligize for not updating anything in such a long time. I was really busy with school and such, also I got stuck at some point while writing. I'll update the other stories so fast as possible! _

_Anyhow, let's get to the story: This is a sequel to Wait- What?!  
After the latest episodes of Galaxy I thought it would nice to write a sequel to it, and then this happened. It might be useful to read Wait- What?! first, because you'll need the background information for this story.  
I don't think there is more you need to know; I do not own the characters, just the story. And I really hope you'll enjoy reading it! _

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_Tenma's POV_

I gasped. Was it really him? That figure over there? Was it really him?

"Tsurugi?"

The figure far away halted his step. The black cape he was wearing moved slowly in the motion of the wind, giving him some kind of mysterious appearance. At the way the collar was shaped, it must be him. It was him.  
A feeling of relieve, happiness and gratefulness flowed through my body. It was was really him. He was save. Tsurugi was there, right in the front of me.

"It's really you Tsurugi! I'm so glad!" I smiled while I rushed over to him. A small tear slipped down my cheek. It was really Tsurugi, it was really my beloved one. The one I had missed for such a long time. He's back again. He'll be by my side again.

"Tsurugi...?" something told me to stop. Why didn't he turn around? Why didn't he hug me? I had a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly he moved his hand and the cape he was wearing fell off. Exposing his soccer uniform, the purple uniform of Faram Dite. And above all, he was wearing the blue captain band.

* * *

Just a week or two ago, Tsurugi started to act weird. He was benched in our second match and his shot got stopped in our third match. We amused he was just not feeling well, like he caught a space cold. A day after that, at Latonique, he didn't even join our practice. But then again, we just thought it was some cold he caught.

I noticed he didn't want to cuddle with me. I noticed he avoided me at all costs, he didn't even explain. I noticed he didn't want to hold hands, he didn't even want to sit next to me. But I didn't care that much. I was too busy thinking about this tournament, saving the universe and Katora that I didn't even notice he was fake.

I blamed myself. Because I didn't notice, we lost Potomuri and the stones. Thanks to me... but Shindou-san said not to blame myself. They didn't notice either, he said. If we just had been more observant...

After everything what happened, I was glad to see him again. I hoped he would stand next to me, fight with me. But he didn't. The real Tsurugi Kyousuke turned his back at me and betrayed me.

* * *

I heard some gasps behind me when he showed his uniform. Tsurugi turned around and gave us an disdainful look and his famous smirk.

"What's going on?" I heard Aoi saying in disbelieve.

"No way..." Nozaki gasped,

Only Matatagi seemed to be amused and Shinsuke said something about it, something like: "That's her boyfriend!", but I couldn't even hear them, I had only eyes for him. What was happening, why was this happening? Why him, of all people, why did he betrayed me?

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream. But nothing happened. I just couldn't. I couldn't move from my spot, I was frozen on my place.

"Tsurugi, why...?"

* * *

_And that was the prologue. I hope you liked it! _


	2. Fake Love

_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY _

_This chapter turned out to be quite long after all. I didn't really expect that. And it's not the only chapter for today. Because it's__Valentines __day and I have no life, I thought two chapters would be nice. Anyway, this chapter is set around episode 35, I guess. I'm not sure. That episode when they discover Mabuuba is fake._

_Please enjoy and beware for my bad grammar and spelling!_

* * *

**Chapter One; Fake Love**

* * *

_Manuuba Gibutsu's POV (Fake-Tsurugi)_

Tsurugi Kyousuke's love, Matsukaze Tenma. According to his memories, they had been together for a few weeks. According to the players of Earth Eleven, it was like they were already married.

Matsukaze's connection with him was rare and strange. Everyone could tell that, even without knowing them or scanning his memories. It was just too obvious.

I was told to sneak in, steal the fragments of hope and crush Earth Eleven in the meantime. Especially their captain. Her high spirit could bring Bitway's plans in trouble. So I did what was told, sort of. I did break her in the end, but I didn't want to do that in the first place.

It was weird how much Matsukaze cared for him. She never worried much about him because she knew exactly what was going on in his mind. She even figured out what I was thinking at some point. I don't know what happened, but I didn't dare to hurt her.

At first, I just thought it was only natural. A part of his memory was mine so it would only be natural to care for Matsukaze. But I got absorbed in their matches and even got angry when they called me lame. And it wasn't because of the fact a part of my memories were his, no I did it on my own.

I decided I couldn't break her, yet. I also didn't made her cheat. She still thought I was him, so I stayed away from her. This was out of my league, these feelings. But I had them anyway.

I broke her in the end. I told her I wasn't the person she loved

* * *

_Shindou Takuto's POV (this happened before the match against Faram Dite)_

I patted the younger brunette on her head, softly and slightly awkward. She had been sobbing for an entire afternoon and not even Aoi-san could stop her.

"Sshh..." I tried to sush her, "It's going to be alright," that was dumb. I had no idea what she was crying about. I could guess, but Tenma is really unpredictable.

"N-no... I am a h-horrible friend... l-let al-alone girlfriend," she sobbed, "How couldn't I notice... I'm his girlfriend and y-yet I am unable to disguise the f-fake one..."

"You weren't the only one," I told her, "No one else besides the coach noticed... and to be honest I could have known... I saw it..."

Tenma looked up, her puffy red eyes were widened as she looked confused in my eyes, "W-what do you mean?"

"W-well..." I felt awkward while recalling the memory from before, "A few weeks ago, I saw something on the computer," I explained, "Accidentally, but it gave me two pictures of Tsurugi and a percentage of 97. Fake Tsurugi was disguised so well that he matched almost 100 percent,"

"Y-your kidding me..." Tenma murmered, "And even if it was almost 100 percent, I should have noticed. It's my fault we lost Potomuri and Kyousuke. If I just... And I was thinking I was a good friend?!" her fake smile was desperate. Faint hope would be a better word to describe her.

"Please Tenma," I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look into my eyes. I couldn't take her sadness anymore. I'd be happy as long she was happy, that was the promise I made. But right now... she was so sad I'd turn depressed myself too.

"Please let him go for a moment. You're our captain and you have to take care for us... I know you're hurt, but please get it together. We have to face it, our last match. We'll save Tsurugi, Potomuri and the universe. That is what we will do,"

"Shindou-san..."  
"So wipe out those tears and let's go. We have a duty to fulfill," I smiled and pulled her up, "Let's go train with the others. We have a lot to do,"

She nodded and followed me to the black room. I was glad to cheer her up a little, after all I still had some feelings left for the girl. I knew they would never reach her, but I was glad to cheer her up. This was everything I needed until I'd find that person who would stand next to me.

* * *

_Tenma's POV _

I guess he was right, Shindou-san. Sobbing wouldn't solve anything. Here sitting wouldn't do that either, but I needed a break. I sat down on the bench and dried my face with a fluffy towel.

"Are you alright, Tenma-chan?" I turned around and watched how Aoi sat down next to me and handed me a drink bottle, "Your eyes are a bit red and puffy,"  
"A-ah..." I touched the bags under my eyes, "I know... but I'm alright now," I smiled, "Shindou-san and I had a talk. He said I shouldn't be worrying so much. We'll save Kyousuke for sure,"

"That's how I know you," Aoi smiled and looked at the team on the field, "I'm glad you found Tsurugi-kun..." she murmured, "I hope I'll find someone like that too, one day. Someone I totally can rely on with my eyes closed," the dreamy look in Aoi's eyes gave me a excuse to smirk and to hug her.  
"Of course you will. But make sure it isn't a jerk like Kyousuke," I joked, "Man, he changed a lot since we first met,"

I closed my eyes and remembered our first meeting. He called me Tenma back then, but changed to Matsukaze real fast. He didn't know I was a girl. And he didn't know I started crushing on from that moment on. It wasn't that big in the beginning, but when I learned more about him it only got worse. And before I knew I really fell in love with him. But I had some trouble trusting my own feelings, because I also got ¨tricked¨ by Shindou-san. But everything turned out just fine.

"I can't believe you guys didn't got along at first. Shindou-senpai didn't like you and Tsurugi-kun almost hated you, but he saved you anyway,"  
"Hmhm," I smiled, "I'm really glad he did. Otherwise this all wouldn't have happened and this isn't something I want to miss,"

"Oi, captain!" someone called. I looked up, to the caller, "Aren't you coming?" Sakura smiled, "We want to continue, you know!"

"Yeah, we need to defeat Faram Dite!" Tetskado agreed. The others nodded to. I smiled and stood up. With friends like this, everything was possible.

* * *

_Tsurugi's POV_

They would arrive soon. The battle between Tenma and me was about to start.

* * *

_I hoped you liked it! See you in the next chapter!  
_


	3. Desperate

_And there I am again. From here on I'll change the plot drastically, but I'll stick to the main plot line. _

_This chapter is completely lose from the last chapter. This is about a episode or three after the prologue. I'm not sure. But don't get confused because it has almost no connection with the last chapter. O and I won't let Kageyama enter the match. I don't like that idea. _

* * *

**Chapter Two; Desperate**

* * *

_Normal POV_

The brunette collapsed on her knees, a few tears slid down her face. It was over with Earth Eleven, all over. Tenma glanced up the scoreboard. It was 5 – 2 for Faram Dite. Matatagi and Ichikawa managed to make a goal, but there was no way for Earth Eleven to win this match. Even if they had too. Things wouldn't work out for once.

"Is this everything you've got?" a sneering voice asked, the voice of Tsurugi Kyousuke. He smirked at the girl in the front of him. It was horrible to see her like this, but he had to play it well. If he'd drop his act, it was over for both Earth Eleven and Faram Dite. He watched her as she glanced up to him. Her metallic blue eyes were red and puffy. She was the enemy.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He had called her, just to speak with her in private. He didn't want anyone to hear their conversation. No one, not even Shindou-san or Aoi-chan. None of them. _

"_Tsurugi!" the earth captain called desperate, "Why are you doing all this? What happened with you?" _

_Tenma panted like mad, unable to control her own breath and tears. No matter how hard she tried, the tears kept coming. She didn't want to believe what just happened, why Tsurugi was the enemy. None of that._

"_Tenma," the voice of Tsurugi sounded dangerous, threateningly, "Just forget it. The past, this match, our relationship..." his voice wandered of a bit. Tsurugi wasn't sure if he was making the right decision. Breaking up with Tenma wasn't what he wanted to do, not at all. He still loved her and he never stopped doing so._

_But even so, he smirked. He smirked when he broke up with her, even when it hurt so much, "For now," he added in an undertone. _

"_W-what do you mean?" Tenma stuttered, "Why are you saying all this nonsense?!" a tears dripped down her face. This couldn't be happening, all of this. It was just a bad dream. In a few minuets she'd wake up in his arms. Not as enemy, but as her boyfriend. All of this was some stupid hallucination, right? _

"_This is no nonsense, Tenma!" Tsurugi breathed, "It's over between us, I'm breaking up with you!" he couldn't believe his own ears, his own words. He broke up with her. It was over, for now. _

_Tenma's eyes widened. The tears streamed down her face without any control when she slowly fell down on her knees, defeated, "W-what a-are y-you saying?" she sobbed, "Y-you're k-kiding... r-r-right?" _

"_No, of course not," Tsurugi replied, heart broken by the looks on her face, "This is where I'm staying. At Faram Obius, with Lalaya," _

_All he just said, was a lie. But Tenma couldn't possible know. He didn't like the sadness on her face, it was almost terror. He hated it. He didn't want to see it, but for her, this was the end of the universe. _

_Flashback end_

* * *

Earth Elevens captain slowly got op, wiping out the remaining tears on her cheek, "This isn't everything at all," she sounded threateningly, holding her heart.

"I'm not done yet..." she whispered, "I'll play 'till the end and I'll win. I don't care anymore..." even though she had a hard time speaking those words out loud, the way she looked encouraged her words.

"Everyone! We're going to win this! No matter what!" she yelled and turned around.

Nozaki looked up, "But Tenma-chan..." she started, "...haven't you seen the score? We can't win this,"  
"Sakura's right..." Tetskado agreed, "We came here to save the universe, but ended up hurting ourself," he slowly got up and offered a hand to Sakura too, "Look,"

Tenma stared at the team. Everyone was down, broken. Ibuki was benched and unable to walk properly. The rest of the team was teared apart by Tsurugi and Faram Dite. This would be the end of their team... but she didn't want to give in. If they were going to stop fighting, she'd do it on her own. She was going to save this universe, no matter what. Katora and Potomuri were counting on them, the entire universe was.

"I'm not giving in," Tenma said, "I'll never give in. So that's why I am going to save this universe. Broken or healed, together or alone, I am going to play!"

Tsurugi couldn't help but give her a small smile from behind her back. But when she turned out he was shocked from the look on her face and backed off a few steps. This wasn't the Tenma he knew, not at all. Not even a bit. She had a grin on her face while a shadow covered her eyes. The terror in her eyes made groom for a desperate smile, scary. That was the right word to describe her.

"IKE!" she yelled. She ran up and stole the ball from Tsurugi without trouble. His eyes widened as Tenma stole the ball from him. These plays weren't like Tenma at all.

He snapped out of his daze and ran after the girl, trying to catch up with her, but it was no use. Her speed was amazing and she outran everyone on the field. It was clear she didn't care anymore.

"Tenma!" Tsurugi yelled in a attempt to make her stop, "Get yourself together!" but it was no use, again. The girl ran blind across the field, to the goal.

She was going to shoot, he knew it. He could see it from the looks on her face, but it wasn't just going to be a normal shot. She was going to put everything in it.

"GOD WIND!"

* * *

_Ah... a really short chapter, again. Next chapter will be much longer since I already wrote two pages full on word... I hoped you enjoyed and would you mind to leave a review? _

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. The Game

_Short chapter... I had to re-think my plot so that was why it took me so long to update. Well, I have new idea's but it still could take a while before I've written those down. In the meantime, please enjoy this chapter too!_

_I've also seen the episodes I needed with subs, so that will help a lot. Thank you for the reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter Two; The Game**

* * *

_Normal POV_

These plays were nothing like Tenma. She was aggressive and ignored her teammates, though she managed to score a goal on her own. No matter how hard Shindou yelled at her, he couldn't talk any sense into the midfielder with a broken heart.

"Get it together Tenma!" he yelled. But it was no use, even if the other team members yelled with him, it wouldn't help Tenma at all. She ignored them.

Shindou glanced over to Tsurugi, who had been standing at the side of the field for a long time now. His eyes were widened and fixed on Tenma. Shindou had never seen that look on Tsurugi's face before, and he was worried about it. Tsurugi did something to Tenma what caused this situation and Tsurugi didn't mean it at all. He wanted to ask the striker what happened, but there was no time for that. They had to focus on how to stop Tenma, because she totally lost her mind.

Tsurugi stared at the scoreboard, Faram Dite would still win at this rate. There was a two point difference between the teams and Earth Eleven was clearly exhausted. He glanced back at the field and stared at the team he had to fight, his own team.

Every single one of them was torn down, exhausted and scared. The huge difference in strength made them lay back. However, there was one person who didn't seem to be affected by Faram Dite's plays. The person he cared the most for, Matsukaze Tenma.

Every time he caught her eyes, it was like something it him in his stomach. She would just stare at him with her burning gaze. It wasn't like Tenma at all and it was all his fault, wasn't it? He caused this weird behavior of her.

"TAKE THIS!" Tenma shouted, but it wasn't her voice. Before he could think about it, he was hit by a soccer ball. Tenma had shoot it at him.

"Tenma..." he moaned painfully while he looked up. He was greeted by a cold glare. Tenma's beautiful eyes turned dull and ice blue from color.

"Are you happy now?" she hissed. Without waiting for an answer, she kicked the ball at him again. Full in his stomach. He fell down.

"T-tenma..." he murmured, "What happened?" that was a stupid question, he knew that.

Tenma groaned, "Fuck off," she whispered, "Just fuck off. I don't want to see your pretty face again," her voice sounded broken, like she would cry any minuet. And she did, she was crying, Tsurugi noticed. Small tears in the corner of her eyes what broke his heart. She was about to shoot again, but a whistle made her stop. She turned around and walked away, not looking back at her ex.

His teammates ran up to him. Neol helped him up and shoot him a worried glance, "What's his deal?" she mumbled.

"Matsukaze's a she," Tsurugi corrected her, "and I don't know what her deal is," that was a lie. Together with his teammates, he walked to the bench and took some water. Hilary's gaze had been stinging in his back for a while now.  
"Tsurugi Captain," she suddenly called, "What do you know about that girl? The captain of Earth Eleven?" Hilary got up out of the bench and walked to her captain with a grin, "There is something going on between you two. You have a special relationship,"

Rodan rose an eyebrow, "What the hell are you saying?" he laughed, "Just because Tsurugi if from Earth doesn't mean he has a special bond with that captain girl,"

"But it is, isn't it?" she said, "I've been under Sazanaara. I can tell more then you Rodan,"

Tsurugi ignored them, but he was questioned about it by other members. They also wanted to know what his relationship was with Earth Elevens captain. Why did she shoot at him in particular? They were team mates once, but that didn't gave her the right to tear him down. Right? She wouldn't just attack everyone out of the blue, she wasn't the person to do that. Even the Faram Dite could tell.

Tsurugi sighed, he had to give answer on this, "She's my girlfriend..." he mumbled in a low tone, almost inaudible, but Hilary was close enough to hear him and spoke it out loud.  
"Your girlfriend?" she wondered, "I thought you and the queen...?"  
"Matsukaze was my girlfriend..." Tsurugi sighed, hiding his face in his hand, "I broke up with her right before the match started,"

"Hm, it didn't work though..." Hilary said, stroking her hair. She sighed and fished a water bottle out of the cooler.  
"What do you mean?" Rodan asked her, slightly confused.  
"I mean, that when you break up with someone, that person should be weaker. But Earth Eleven's captain only grew stronger,"

"That's not true," Tsurugi interrupted, "I never meant to make her weaker, but she did grew weaker. Her personality isn't the same. She's more aggressive and she doesn't seem to care about her team mates. That's not like Tenma at all,"  
Rodan raised his eyebrow, "I think only you could tell, since you know her better then we do," he shrugged, "But I guess you're right. She behaves different from the time I had a match against Earth Eleven. But I don't believe you didn't want to make her weaker,"

"Yeah," Hilary agreed, "The way you're talking about her, sounds like you still love her,"

"I never said I stoped," Tsurugi whispered quietly while he placed the water bottle back, "The second half is starting,"

* * *

_I'm sorry, that was so short. And I am also sorry for the swearing, but that's why this is rated T. Anyhow, I hoped it was good.__Thanks for reading!_


	5. A New Move

_This will be the only story I'll update for a while. I'll go to Lille(France) tomorrow with school and I have quite some school work left to do before the next semester-break. Just so you know, I'll change the name of this story. I'm not really stratified with the current one. The new name will be 'Lost' and I think I'll change it this weekend._

* * *

**Chapter Four; A New Move**

* * *

_Normal POV_

It was a heavy atmosphere in the stadium. It was thick and though, not even the sharpest knife could cut through it. It wasn't just the battle what caused this, absolutely not. Both teams finally knew what happened between the double crosser and Earth Eleven's captain. They knew something was wrong. Faram Dite knew about the break up, Earth Eleven knew about the heart break.

Tsurugi and Tenma had been glaring at each other for a while know, and everyone could see that it hurted them both. Sakura had cursed Tsurugi for his behavior and hurting Tenma, Tetskado had agreed with her. Minaho and Manaba tried to think of a good reason why this all could have happened, but their end conclusion wasn't even close to the truth. They couldn't know, they didn't know Tsurugi's real motive.

Shindou stared at the back of his fellow midfielder. He had never seen Tenma like this. He knew she was scary when she was angry, but he never imagined her getting this aggressive. But it's a broken heart we're talking about. The play maker needed to come up with a plan before Tenma would hurt Tsurugi even more. She already hit him a few times with a soccer ball, he couldn't let that happen again. Tenma would never use her fists, she'd use a soccer ball instead to tell her feelings. He would fail his job as their senior if he'd leave them on their own.

Shindou shook his head, murmured his forgiveness to Tenma, "I'm sorry, Tenma," before he walked over to the forwards. He had a plan in mind. One what could affect Tenma greatly, in a bad way.

"Matatagi, Ichikawa," Shindou called, "I have a plan in mind," he continued when he gained the attention of the two strikers, who shoot him an worried glance.

"What's it, Shindou-san?" Ichikawa asked while Matatagi tilted his head slightly, apparently knowing what was up.  
"Make sure that Tenma doesn't get the ball," Shindou said low, so no one else could hear them, "Make sure she doesn't get the ball so she can't hurt Tsurugi anymore,"  
Matatagi let out an amused chuckle, "You're protecting the double crosser?" he laughed, "You want to protect them, don't you? I kinda expected this action from you, Shindou,"

Shindou stared at the striker. He decided not to respond at Matatagi's statement. That was something for later, now was not the time to get offended.

"I get it, we'll make sure she doesn't get the ball," Matatagi stroked his hair and walked back to his possition, "You don't need to thanks, by the way,"  
Takuto couldn't help but flash a smile at his back, "Thanks Matatagi, you too Ichikawa," he turned around and ran back to his place, a bit behind Tenma. He needed to keep an close eye on her. Both Tenma and Tsurugi where his friends, no matter what. And this was the only way to protect them. He'd do everything to see them smile again. That was how he felt.

* * *

Tsurugi looked at Shindou when the brunet told something to his teammates. He was up to something, a new strategy perhaps? Earth Eleven was behind with two points... they had to score three to win. That would be an impossible task if Faram Dite would make more points too.

The navy haired striker shrugged and turned around to his own team, "Just because we have two points more, doesn't mean you can let your guard down!" he yelled, "I expect your fullest in this last half,"  
Faram Dite didn't object to their temporary captain, it seemed that they all trusted him when they shouted: "Yeah!"

"Now kickoff!" the voice of Daxgun Varview echoed through the stadium, "Earth Eleven is behind with two points, will they be able to catch up?!"

Tsurugi passed to Rodan, who rushed up towards the goal. However, there was Shindou who managed to steal the ball.

"Shindou steals the ball and makes a counter attack!" indeed. Shindou had turned around and made his way up together with Matatagi. Behind them ran Tenma, crying for the ball.

"Shindou-san, over here!" she called. But Shindou refused and passed to Matatagi instead. It was true it would have been a better idea to pass to Tenma, but he couldn't give her the ball.

"Matatagi has the ball and tries to continue the attack but he has an hard time passing Faram Dite's though defending!"

Tsurugi rose an eyebrow when he noticed Tenma's current position. She was standing free and unmarked, if Matatagi passed the ball to her, she could make a goal. But Matatagi seemed determined to pass the defense on his own. An impossible task. Maybe they planned to to pass to Tenma anymore. Tsurugi wondered why, it wasn't their problem she was shooting at him all the time.

"Matatagi!" Shindou shouted when he saw his teammate being tackled by Hilary who ran all the way back to stop their counter attack, "Are you alright?!"  
"Yeah..." the forward muttered, "Just get that ball back, we need to score,"

Shindou nodded, "Got it," he turned around and ran behind Hilary.  
"Flail has the ball and passes to Tsurugi!" Varview yelled through the microphone, "Will he go for an other shot, will he make an other goal?!"

Tsurugi smirked, of course he was going to make an other goal. That was why he was the ace striker, right? He stopped, right in the middle of the field. He was going to make a long shot, "Devil Burst!" he screamed as he jumped into the air and kicked the ball. He was going to make their sixth goal today.

Shindou's eyes widened once again when he saw the ball flying at the goal. This was one of Tsurugi's strongest shots, it was stopped by most keepers though. It wasn't used that often, so it could be leveled up a few stages. There was a big chance Ibuki couldn't stop this shot.

"Ibuki!" sounded all keys. Their last chance... it all depended on Ibuki now. The white-haired keeper smirked when he saw the ball coming at him with a high speed, "Rising Slash!" his voice reverberated through the stadium. For a few mere seconds, nothing but silence could be heard. Everyone, each single living organism in the stadium was holding its breath. They watched how the dark flames of Tsurugi's shot clashed against the yellow spikes of Ibuki's hissatsu.

"Gah!" the yellow spikes started to break. It wasn't strong enough to block Devil Burst. But Ibuki was stubborn and gritted his teeth. There was no way he was going to let Tsurugi score again, not again. Yet he couldn't take it. His injured foot, everything. It was to much. He couldn't stop it, Tsurugi's shot.

Shindou watched how his other teammate was blown over by Faram Dite's power. Earth Eleven was done permanently now. Just when he was about to turn around, so he didn't need to see their defeat. However, something made him watch it after all.

A flash of brown and blue, a scream, "NOT YET!" and a blue light. Tenma had jumped in the front of the goal and tried to stop Tsurugi's shot. Her head told her to do everything for the win, her heart told her to give it a break already.

The ball was spinning against her feet, trying to get past the blocker. Tenma wasn't planning to give up the fight, yet. She couldn't let things like they were now. Her anger made her stronger and stronger, yet weaker.

A last crash, life energy was released. Dust was everywhere and the ball was send flying back to the feet of Tsurugi. His eyes were wide open, he expected a lot from Tenma but not that she would have been able to send the ball back to him at her current emotional state.  
"Tenma!" Shindou and Matatagi stared at their captain in horror and watched how she fell down on her knees before her face hit the ground. Knock out.

"Oh my god! Earth Eleven's captain, Matsukaze Tenma, seems to be out!" Varview shouted, "The ball is kicked out by Neol, we'll see what will happen next. Will Earth Eleven replace their captain?"  
Earth Eleven rushed over to the brunette, including Tsurugi. She had to be alright, she couldn't be knock out just by taking that shot. She wasn't weak at all, but she might be emotionally exhausted.  
It flashed through Tsurugi's mind that it could be on purpose, blacking out. That a part of her told her to stop the fight so she could rest, because that was clearly something she needed.

* * *

"Tenma!" the navy haired striker rushed over to the girl in the front of the goal. She was lying right next to Ibuki who had gotten up and tried to wake up his captain. She didn't response at his call, nor at anyone else.  
"Tenma!" Tsurugi stooped by the brunette. You could read the worry in his eyes, but there was something else too. Pain maybe? They couldn't guess it. Earth Eleven didn't even know whatever happened between the striker and the midfielder, but it couldn't be much good.

"K-kyousuke...?" two blue metallic eyes opened. Dull and tired. She tried hard to keep them open but it wasn't working out. Yet she crawled up, using Ibuki as her support.

"Captain!" Sakura grabbed her friends arm when Tenma threatened to fall again, "Maybe you should get benched... you don't look very well,"

Tenma shook her head, "We have to win... we promised Katora... we can't let her down,"

"You don't need to do it on your own!" Tetskado insisted, "You've been playing on your own ever since we stood here on the field. But you aren't alone. We're here too and we'll fight with you!"  
The blue team glanced up, "Tetskado-san is right, captain," Ichikawa smiled, "We're here too and we'll fight with you,"  
"We've come all this way to beat them up, remember!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll become the best in this universe!"  
A small smile curved on Tenma's lips, a small one, but it was one. A real smile of happiness, something Shindou hadn't seen on that face for a while. He was glad to see her happy once again.

"Tenma, let's fight,"

Shindou pulled up the younger girl and gave her a friendly smile. He'd pass to her again, with a nod to Matatagi and Ichikawa, he confirmed it would all be possible again.

* * *

Tsurugi smiled, this was the Tenma he missed. Determined to win, yet happy and energetic. No despair and such, just the usual Tenma. This match could end in an very interesting way.

He was just about to get back in position when someone called his name- Kuroiwa Ryuusei, "Tsurugi!"

"Whoa!" Varview voice echoed, "It looks like Faram Dite will be changing players!"

"He's planning to change the flow of the game, isn't he?" Shindou whispered to himself, glancing at their only benched player.

The blue striker stared at their coach, who was raising his hand. He was going to put in Berg? Salfer Berg was a quite normal player. He wasn't extremely good, nor bad. Just between that and Tsurugi doubted his appearance wouldn't make much of a difference.

But suddenly coach started to move, he grabbed his suit and pulled. Gasps could be heard, eyes widened and even Varview didn't know what to say. His clothes started to rip and underneath that a purple uniform was shown, the uniform of Faram Dite.

"Oh my god?!" Varview exclaimed, "The player that Faram Dite is switching in, is Coach Kuroiwa himelf?! Unbelievable!"

* * *

_That's it, I'll stop it right here. I decided to put Kuroiwa in eventually... he'll be from good use in the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. _


End file.
